


Get To Work, Sucka!

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Remember when HIC visited Roxy on her cell to check on her progress with the matriorb?</p><p>(HSCW Bonus Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get To Work, Sucka!

The cell door creaked open. Great. You were really starting to hit your stride with all these pointless green cubes. The last thing you need is an interruption from… her. You don’t even have to look up to know it was the Condesce herself. The smell of warm brine fill your nostrils as the door slams behind her.

“How’s my best girl doin’ in here?” Her lack of sarcastic inflection makes it all the more insulting. “Still workin’ on that orb business you promised me?”

“What does it look like?” You toss a cube her way, still not looking up.

“Girl, you gotta get wit’ the program.” She steps closer. The smell grows worse. “You still stuck on them green shits? C’mon!”

You finally look up. She stands over you, trident in hand, smiling that awful, twisted smile. “If you think it’s so easy, you do it.”

“Sorry, sucka. You the only one who got dat powa.” God, the way she talks is just infuriating. As if holding you here against your will wasn’t bad enough, she has to come in here and bitch at you with her voice and her smell and her smile.

“Fuck you. I’m not doing this anymore. Just leave me here to rot.”

Suddenly her hand is on your throat, and you are dangling in the air, gasping for breath. She slams you against the wall. She leans in close. “You ain’t got no choice, bitch.” Her breath is even worse than the small that hangs on her body.

She throws you to the floor, but has the shaft of her weapon wrapped around you before you can move, pulling you against her. Her body is cold, but you can feel her warm breath on your neck.

“You best learn who’s in charge here.” She holds the metal against you with one hand, still stronger than you. Her other scraps down your chest, tearing your clothes and drawing blood. You cry out, more in anger than pain. Can you even get another set of god tier pajamas?

She slams you face-first into the wall, continuing to claw at your back, leaving fabric hanging off of you in tatters. You feel her bulge writhe against your skin. before you can process what was happening, it was inside you, squirming. Writhing.

“Fuck!” You call out. You claw at the wall. The sensation was incredible and you hated it. She knows every move to make. Every twist and thrust to make you want more. Her nauseating scent filled your nose and it only turned you on more. Pain shot through you with every thrust, blood dripping from claw wounds, and you loved it.

You wish that you didn’t. You wished so bad that you didn’t. But you could hardly think it felt so good. “Tell me who’s in charge, fucka! Scream it or I’m done wit’ fuckin’ you!”

You hated her so much. But you needed her more. “You are!” You yell. “You’re in charge!”

She thrusts harder. Writhes faster. You come hard, waves of pleasure washing over you. She drops you on the floor. “Now get back to work!” The door creaks then slams again.


End file.
